Haunted
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Based off of Taylor's Swift Haunted. What happens if a certain redhead girl falls for a ghostly spirit? Especially if the ghost is an enemy of one of her family members... JxGW in this haunting oneshot... REVIEW PLEASE!


**First off, a big thanks to Sincerely the Sign Painter for inspiring this oneshot! And second, I don't own Haunted nor DP! But I do own Linette! For those of you who are not acquainted with Linette, she is my OC, a line break, that is currently dating my original line break OC, Liney. Refer to ****Intertwined High school Style! **** or basically anyone of my recent stories to find out more! Now, with out further delay, I present you- HAUNTED! Hey, this is my 23****rd**** story! LUCKY STORY! XD Don't ask and enjoy! **

A quill pen waltzed across a fragile line as a grunt was uttered in dismay. The holder held his breath as he looked out into the bleak and dark zone from his cluttered desk. His pale hands pushed him back from the desk and slammed down on the table as he remembered Christmas Eve. The numb green eyes snapped shut as he pondered over his peculiar situation. For having a fear of the color orange, he was-

"No." he uttered in disbelief. "I can't- no, it's completely irrelevant, she's- a human, for goodness sakes! I'm a ghostwriter! Wait..." His eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm not rhyming anymore!" He smacked his face as his fingers fluttered past his purple scarf. He gaped.

"No, no! The last time this happened- that night- tha-" He collapsed into his floating chair as he ran his fingers through his messed up raven hair in utter shock.

"I was in love..." he choked out.

**Linette: **

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

Her dainty hands skimmed over the crisp keyboard as her aqua eyes narrowed in concentration. She screamed in frustration and snapped the laptop shut as she looked out her window to the dark night. She traced a fragile line into the night sky as she sighed in agony.

"Why me? I'm a perfectly sophisticated smart girl, who is brilliant, and shouldn't..." She slid down the wall as the house made no noise, eerily silent. Her parents had gone to a Ghost Hunting Convection, and her superhero brother was off fighting one ghost or another. A single tear rolled down her face as she fiddled with her reddish orange hair in disbelief.

"I can't trust anyone with this-" she sobbed as she choked out to Bearbert, "this desire... This longing!" She snuggled the loved bear as she whispered into his ear:

"I think I'm in love..."

**Linette: **

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Oh, won't lose you again**

**Something's made your eyes go cold! **

"No, no! I'm not supposed to feel this way for a meager teenager!" growled the writer as he swiped the typewriter off his desk. It clattered to the floor as he tried.

"It feels like she's all I wanted- but agh!" His eyes lit up in delight as he ran to grab a delicate box from his dusty closet. He blew the dust off the lid and carefully lifted out a small object. He squeezed it lovingly.

"Ah, Bearbetta! It's been too long... I feel childish..." he mumbled as he scanned his eyes around the room warily. The silence echoed off the wall as he hid the bear underneath his trench coat.

"Come on Bearbetta... I can't even trust my own house any more!" he said through clenched teeth. "I have to go to the library to find out why I feel like this!" He declared as he flew to the nearest portal, Phantom's portal to be exact.

**Linette:**

**Come on come on don't leave me like this!**

**I thought I had you figured out **

**Something's gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted…**

"I must be crazy..." muttered the frazzled girl as her black flats tiptoed down the concrete stairs towards the glowing mass of energy.

"I thought I knew you..." she mumbled as a blush unwillingly crawled across her face. She continued to talk to the silent portal as she wrapped her hands around Bearbert.

"I'm haunted by your presence, Writer... Don't leave me like this! Something's gone terribly wrong!" She said as she gulped.

"I've fallen in love with a ghost writer... I've watched you walk- well, fly away... After Danny sent you to walkers prison... I knew... You were all I wanted! Smart, sophisticated! Loving..." she muttered as she paced around in a circle.

She pulled at her hair in frustration.

"I wish you were here, Ghost Writer... I can't trust anyone now after that... That moment between us... And know I'm talking to a stupid portal!" She cried as she kicked at the shut portal.

**Linette:**

**Come on come on, don't leave me like this! **

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now I'm haunted! **

He breathed heavily as he saw the dim light from the portal. He glanced down to Bearbetta as she glared up in disapproval.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! You want me to relieve that moment?" questioned author as he stared in disbelief at the bear. He slid a hand down his face in disbelief.

"Oh fine! Why not make my life worse?" he grunted as he sat down on a floating rock. "It began on a dark night... I was at the library to be exact..."

**Linette:**

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had but I still mean every word I said to you**

**He would try to take away my pain, and it might just make me smile**

**But the whole time I was wishing it was you instead…**

_Flashback_

_A sneeze echoed through the silent night as a pale hand reached for the old door. A small creak caused him to cringe as he cautiously opened one eye._

_"Oh, whew... For a second there I thought someone heard me-" he whispered nervously._

_"Uh, hello? Library's closed!" echoed a voice from the reading room. He turned around in horror and dropped his heavy textbook. A redhead was deeply engrossed in a large novel seated in an office chair. He laughed and tugged his purple scarf nervously._

_"The Ghost Boy's sister?" he whispered incredulously. A clatter was heard as her azure eyes pierced into his green ones. _

_"Repeat that..." she said slowly. "I'm pretty sure your mistaken... Who's the ghost boy?" She batted her eyes in fake innocence as the 20-year old man placed his hands onto the oak table._

_"You know who you are, Jazz Fenton." he laughed as she began to quickly pick up her belongings._

_"Ghost Writer! Have you ever considered that Danny might be the good guy?" she asked softly as she stared into his numb eyes. "Or maybe even you…?" _

_"Don't be preposterous! I am not a good guy!" he insisted as he turned away with a humph. Jazz smiled and placed a warm hand on his shoulder._

_"Maybe you are..." _

**Linette:**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

**Something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

"And after that, we parted ways..." finished the ghostwriter sadly. The extremely loved bear appeared to be looking at the portal. He followed its gaze and sighed as he drifted towards the portal, but stopped when he heard that same melodious voice he heard that night so long ago...

"Jazz?" he questioned in disbelief as he flew even faster towards the glowing portal.

**Linette: **

**I know, I know, I just know**

**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

She gasped in disbelief as she thought she heard him say her name.

"Ghost writer?" she asked softly. A raven-haired head poked out from the ghost portal as she gasped once more.

"GHOST WRITER!" she cried as she flung her arms around the spirit. Tears streamed down her face as he smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Ghost Writer... How did you- why did you-" She stammered as the ghost writer put a finger on her quavering lips.

"It's Robert... And I think we're both haunted... Well, at least I am... I'm haunted by your love..." declared Robert sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. Jazz grinned through her tears and hugged him.

"You stole the words out of my mouth... Robert... Thank you..."

And that was one fragile line of love neither one of them expected to break.

**Linette:**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**Oh**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**

**Never thought I'd see it...**


End file.
